Dark Wolf DF145FS
Dark Wolf DF145FS is a Balance Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Doji. Face Bolt: Wolf The face on this Beyblade depicts Lupus, the Wolf, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Wolf *'Weight:' 3.1 grams The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolfs, one in each quarter of the energy ring, representing the body form of a wolf. This increases the stamina of the bey. It also makes the bey more stable. This energy ring is similar to the Pegasus ring in design but outclasses it in stamina, defense, and balance. Hasbro has recolored Wolf three times. Wolf is to be used if Bull, Aquario and Kerbecs is not available in Defense customizations. Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Still, Dark shows some decent defense and can be used competitively (to a small extent) this way but Twisted(Basalt) & Earth both outclass it. Spin Track: Down Force 145 (DF145) *'Weight:' 3.0 grams DF145 has four upward wings protruding from the top of the Track, which aside from giving it extra weight, are meant to push air up, increasing stamina. It is outclassed by UW145 It is now outclassed for use in raping combinations, instead, tracks such as AD145, 85, 100, 90, and even 145 are used. DF145's gimmick is negligible. The wings aren't protuding out far enough to create the actual effect it should. Stamina Customization:Burn/Earth/Basalt(Twisted) Bull/Aquario/Cancer/Kerbecs DF145SD/D/WD/EWD/SWD Note:DF145 should only be used if AD145 or UW145 not available. Performance Tip: FS (Flat Spike) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams FS features a flat tip with a smaller, sharp tip in the center. As a result, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins on this sharp tip, with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However, it suffers from the same problems as other Balance Bottoms, in that the two qualities are compromised, resulting in mediocre performance in both fields. After being used a lot, the sharp part becomes rounder. Overall: As Dark is outclassed by Basalt, Earth, Burn and even Grand. As for DF145, it's gimmick is again, negligible. And FS is outclassed by SF, SD and D. Special Move * Darkness Howling Blazer, Doji's first finishing move. Doji first used this attack on Episode 3 (Anime). Other Versions *'Heat Wolf WD145SF' - Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Bright Pink). *'Clay Wolf 145FS' - Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Turquoise). *'Clay Wolf 105B' - Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Green). *'Wind Wolf WD145WB' - Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Yellow). *'Flame Wolf H145S' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Purple). *'Rock Wolf H145B' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Light Yellow). *'Wind Wolf H145S' - Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Pink). *'Earth Wolf 105WD -' Dragon Bite Strike (Olive Green, double pack with Lightning L-Drago 100HF). *'Dark Wolf DF145FS -' (Darkness Howling Blazer, recolored, with Storm Aries 125S). *'Shadow Strike Standoff - '(Blue, double pack with Ray Serpent M145MS). Gallery Wolf_Anime.PNG|Dark Wolf DF145FS in the anime. DarkWolf_MANGA.PNG|Dark Wolf DF145FS in the manga. DarkWolfMotif.PNG|Motif. WolfRecolor.png|Dark Wolf DF145FS Recolor. MFB_Wolf.png|Dark Wolf's Beast. WolfEnglish.jpg|Dark Wolf's English Box. WolfElectronic.jpg|Electronic Dark Wolf's Box. 23837-100.jpg 23908-29.jpg beyblades-dark-wolf-large.jpg|Dark Wolf. DSC04620.JPG|Blue Wolf Clear Wheel. Dark Wolf Beast BB.png|Dark Wolf Beast. lrg-1814-176.jpg Metal Fight Beyblad Opening 19.jpg 25868542.jpg 3333356947.jpg|Dark Wolf vs Pegasus. WOLF BB29B 31833.png WOLF BB29A 20920.png WOLF BB29 19504.png WOLF B108 26915.png beyblade-metal-fusion-bb29-bb-29-dark-wolf-df145fs-bb11-c14ca.jpg Trivia *If you used DF145 left spin, the effects will push the Air upwards. *Dark Wolf is the 3rd Beyblade that has 2 recolored versions of itself after Storm Pegasus 105RF, and Lightning L Drago 100HF. *Oddly, the Wolf ring is commonly used for generic beys or minor beys like Burn Wolf. *The DF145FS combo is also used in Evil Gemios. *Benkei refers to Dark Wolf as "the ultimate balance type" in Metal Fusion, which in real life is the total opposite. *Dark Wolf is the 1st Balance type Bey Dark Bull could of been first but Benkei was using none. *In Beyblade Metal Masters Anton uses a bey very similar to this which is Evil Wolf DF145FS. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Balance Type Category:Metal Saga Category:Dark Nebula Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro